Many electrical devices require connection with the electrical circuits of other electrical devices in order for them to function properly. Indeed, it is not uncommon for an electrical device to require simultaneous connection with a great many electrical circuits in other devices. To satisfy this requirement, connectors have been developed that can establish as many as seven or eight hundred different electrical circuits between electrical devices. A commonly used term for such connectors is; "pin grid array".
Typically, a pin grid array will include a generally flat base member, and will have a multitude of individual electrical connectors. For most applications, these connectors are mounted as an array on the base member and extend from both sides thereof to establish as many different electrical pathways through the base member of the array.
A commonly used component for the individual electrical connectors of a pin grid array is a deformable, electrically conductive, wire mesh structure known as a "fuzz button". In addition to establishing an electrical pathway, an important attribute of these so-called fuzz buttons is that they are inherently resilient and flexible. This resilience and flexibility, however, can be both beneficial and detrimental to the performance of the pin grid array.
On the one hand, resilience and flexibility in an electrical connector are desirable in that these qualities promote the proper engagement of an electrical connector with an electrical device. For instance, some relative movement between the connector and the device is beneficial for causing a "wiping" action which helps assure electrical contact between the device and the connector, and thereby establish the electrical pathway through the connector. Further, some flexibility between electrical components is advantageous in order to accommodate variations in the tolerances that are engineered into electrical devices. Although fuzz buttons are generally highly deformable, and easily accommodate tolerance variations, they can become misshapen with extended repetitive use. Thus, they are prone to giving uneven contact pressures between the various electrical contact points. For the same reason, fuzz buttons are prone to loosing their registration with the contact points on the electrical connector to which they are mated. With either uneven contact pressures or lost registration, essential electrical circuits may not be established by the pin grid array. To overcome these shortcomings, other electrical contact structures need to be considered.
Electrical contact fingers which are mounted on base members, and which are cantilevered therefrom, have certain structural attributes which are beneficial to an electrical connector. First, a cantilevered contact finger can be engineered to have a requisite flexibility. Second, the finger can be engineered to maintain structural integrity and dependability over a prolonged duty life. Further, when used within engineered limitations, solid fingers are minimally susceptible to becoming deformed or misshapen. Thus, they are able to effectively maintain their strength and their ability to be repetitively repositioned in register.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide a pin grid array which will establish reliable electrical circuits, despite repeated use over a prolonged period of time. Another object of the present invention is to provide a pin grid array which effectively maintains registration for a plethora of electrical circuits. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pin grid array which is adaptable for engagement with different types of electrical devices. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pin grid array which is simple to use, relatively easy to manufacture and comparatively cost effective.